The New Life of Renesmee Cullen
by Mrs.AlecVolturi15
Summary: Renesmee's life is full of stress: Her mother wants her to marry someone she only see's as a friend, and her father is always reading her mind. When she has finally had enough, she runs to the Volturi as a temporary escape. But will one of the most dangerous vampires in the world convince her that life with the Volturi is the right life for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction, so please be optimistic. Disclaimer: All characters and pre-existing story line belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Here I am on another "date" with Jacob Black on the reservation listening to his father, Billy, talk about the Quileute legends. Again. I honestly don't understand why my mom makes me do this every month. In case anyone is confused, here's my story.

My name's Renesmee Cullen and I'm a half-human half-vampire hybrid. My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. My dad is a vampire and my mom was a human when she gave birth to me, but dad was able to somehow get his venom in her in time to save her life. Jacob Black is an old friend of my moms and I'm his imprint. At first, mom was SO angry about the imprint that she could've killed him. But then, something happened, and I don't know what, but she got used to it. So much, that she's actually ecstatic about it. So every month, she makes me come to the meetings to listen to Billy talk about the legends (not that I wouldn't come anyway) as Jake's "date". She even sets up dinner dates for us on other days of the week. I've tried to tell her that I don't like Jake like that, but she just won't listen. God, sometimes she is just SO irritating.

Speaking of irritating, that brings me to my dad, Edward. Like me, he has a special ability. He can read minds. He's always invading my mind and listening to my thoughts. I love them both to death, I really do, but they just won't give me my space.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Jake's question brought me out of my thoughts, as I realized the meeting was over. "Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, good."

As he's reassured that nothing is wrong with me, he gives me his signature, "dream teeth" smile, and then, the guilt trip kicks in. Like I said before, I don't love Jake like a boyfriend or future husband, just as my best friend or a big brother. It makes me feel horrible because I know he loves me, and I don't want to hurt him like my mom did. Man my life is a huge mess.

And then Jake asks me, "Nessie, what's wrong?", which is the moment I realize I'm tearing up.

"No, um, Jake could we go down to the beach for a second? I really need to talk to you."

"Of course"

I've got to think of something to say to him, and quick. I don't want to hurt his feelings, I just need him to know the truth. The problem with being deep in thought, is before you know it, you've arrived at your destination.

Well, here goes nothing. "Jake, I love you. You know I do, but I you need to understand that I only love you like you're my big brother. And this is really hard for me because I know you want me to be with you and my mom wants me to be with you, but I just can't." As I kept rambling and crying and looking like and idiot, Jake pulled me into his arms.

"Nessie, listen to me. You don't HAVE to be in that type of relationship with me."

"I don't?"

"No. The way the imprint works is I'll be anything you need, not the other way around."

"But I thought you were in love with me."

"I do love you, but I'm not going to force you to be in a relationship with me if that's not what you want."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I thought he was going to get mad or something.

As I pulled away from him and dried my eyes he asked me, "So Nessie, are we okay?"

"Yeah. I feel like a huge weight just got lifted off of my shoulders."

"Okay, good. Come on, I'll drive you home now."

As we walked back to his car I breathed a HUGE sigh of relief. I didn't know up until now how good I would feel knowing that Jake and I could just be friends without either one of our feelings getting hurt.

"Hey Jake, do you think you could try to explain this whole thing to my mom?"

"Why? Haven't you?"

"Yeah, but she won't listen to me. She thinks I'm going through some weird phase and that I'll just grow out of it and learn to love you."

"Well, I'll try, but she's never really listened to me either. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Jake." Now I've got to worry about how mom's going to react. My life just keeps getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

I told Jake to drop me off at the main house instead of the cottage. I said goodbye to him and told him I'd see him tomorrow to break the news to my mom. As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by two of my favorite people in the whole world: My Grandma Esme and her husband, my Grandpa Carlisle. They are the most sweetest, selfless people you could ever meet. "Hello sweetie, how was the meeting?" Grandma had this big, sparkling smile on her face that has always made so happy.

"Oh, it was the usual. Where's the rest of the family?" Grandpa answered me this time. "They're all in the living room." "Okay, I'll see you guys later."

There in the living room with my parents, is the rest of my family. On the sofa next to my mom and dad are my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice can see the future and is an extreme shopaholic. Uncle Jasper can feel and affect other peoples moods. Across from them on the love seat are my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Rose is a beauty expert, being she's one of the most beautiful people in the whole world and Uncle Emmett is just, well, Emmett. He's always pulling pranks and making jokes to make me laugh.

"So Nessie, how was your date with Jake?" I wasn't even in the house for 5 minutes and mom was already getting on my last nerve. "The _meeting_ was fine mom, and how many times do I have to tell you, Jake and I are just friends."

"Oh, honey, you know that "just friends" thing is just a phase. You'll grow out of it." _God, she is so annoying. _"Renesmee, your mother is not annoying, she just cares about you." There goes dad, once again, peeking around my head.

"Okay, you know what? I think I'm just going to go to bed." Number 1, I _really_ didn't want to argue with them about this at 11 o'clock at night. And number 2, I could tell my anger was starting to make Uncle Jazz uncomfortable (which is something that makes me feel _really_ bad).

"Goodnight Nessie." It's really creeps me out when my family says that in perfect unison. Weird. "Night everyone." Then, I ran to my room in the cottage as fast as I could. I was so angry, I couldn't get away from my parents fast enough. As I laid down to go to sleep, my head was buzzing with anxious thoughts of what will happen when Jake talks to mom and dad tomorrow. I'm going to try to stay optimistic. Nothing _too_ bad could happen, right?

Authors Notes

1) Any sentences in italics are someone's thoughts.

2) All chapters will be in Renesmee's point of view unless I indicate otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jake's POV***

I can't believe Nessie was so scared to tell me that she doesn't love me. It really isn't that big of a deal. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want her to be with me, at least a little bit, but whatever she wants is fine with me. Now I've got to break the news to Edward and Bella. I'm sure Edward is going to be really happy about it, but it's Bella I've got to worry about.

When I knocked on the door, Carlisle answered it. "Hello Jacob, what can I do for you?" "Hey Carlisle, I need to speak with Edward and Bella outside for a minute." "Okay, I'll send them out for you." "Thanks." Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

When they finally came out of the house, I was warmly welcomed by Bella with a hug. "Hi Jacob, how are you?" "Um, I'm fine." "What do you need?" I could tell by the look on Edwards face that he had already read my mind, and was extremely pleased by what he heard.

"Well Bella, there isn't really an easy way to do this, but I have to talk to you about Nessie." "What's wrong with her?!" "Well, there's nothing horribly wrong with her, it's just that she wanted me to talk to you about something." "Well, what is it?"

Here goes nothing. "The thing is Bella, I know you want her and I to be together and everything, but that's not what she wants." "What do you mean "that's not what she wants"?" Now she looked really pissed.

"Bella, at the meeting last night, she came up to me, all in tears, telling me that she doesn't love me the way you want her to and she feels really bad about it because she thinks she _has _to be with me." "And what did you tell her?" "I told her that I'm supposed to be whatever it is that she needs, and that it's not the other way around."

And then, she blew up. "WHY WOULD YOU GO AND SAY A STUPID THING LIKE THAT JACOB! SHE'S YOUR IMPRINT!" She's so mad Edward's holding her back now. "Bella, calm down." "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, EDWARD! THIS RUINS EVERYTHING."

"Bella, why do you want us to be together so badly?" "Because Jacob, I broke your heart by choosing Edward instead of you. But now you have Nessie to love so you don't have to be sad anymore." "Bella, I'm not upset about that anymore. You have to understand that you can't force this type of thing on her." "Yes I can, and I will."

Then Edward piped up again. "What do you mean Bella?" "Jacob, someday, you are going to marry Nessie whether the two of you like it or not!" Then she stormed into the house, leaving Edward and I outside. Alone, and stunned.

"Edward, do something." "What makes you think I can do anything." "Well, she's _your _wife! Why don't you try to talk some sense into her. Or are you just too scared to hurt her feelings." Yeah, I know, that was probably out of line, but he's just going to let Bella run Nessie's life like she's some sort of queen.

"Jacob, you know I'll try. But you know Bella, she doesn't want to listen to anybody except herself." Then, he turned and followed her majesty into the house. I on the other hand, phased and ran in the woods to clear my head. Nessie is going to be so upset when I tell her what happened.

***Renesmee's POV***

_Jacob, someday, you are going to marry Nessie whether the two of you like it or not!_

WHAT!? I can't believe my mother would say something like that. This morning, I was so nervous about how things were going to go between Jake and my parents, that I decided to climb up into this tree and eavesdrop on the conversation and _this _is what I hear! I knew something like this was going to happen, I just didn't know it would be that bad. So I ran to my room in the cottage to begin my escape plan.

Last night, while I was lying awake from nerves, I decided that I would come up with a plan in case something went wrong, which of course, they did. If something bad happened, then I decided I would go stay with the Volturi. Yeah I know what you're thinking: "What!? Your going to go to stay with vampire coven that wanted to kill you seven years ago!?" I know it sounds stupid, but it's my only option. If I went to stay with any of the other covens, they would send me back. Even thought it's a suicide mission, I know that Aro won't send me home, and the last place I want to be right now is my home. So I grabbed my purse and the duffel bag I packed last night containing my passport and a few outfits. Then I put the note I wrote for my family last night on my desk which says:

_Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I've been given no other choice. Mom, you have to learn to accept the fact that you _can't _control my life. Dad, you can't keep reading my mind. I know it's tempting, but you have to stop. So, I'm going away for a while. I'm not telling where I'm going because you'll just come and get me. I might come home someday, but right now, I just need some space to think. _

_Love, Renesmee _

And then, I ran to my car and drove to the airport. I bought a ticket to Volterra, Italy and boarded the plane 30 minutes later. The moment I got in my seat, I dozed off, and slept the whole flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve hours later, the flight attendant woke me up to tell me we had arrived in Italy. It feels weird being so far away from home. Not once in my life have I left the Forks, Washington area, and now I'm like half way across the world. Once in the airport, I picked up my luggage and called for a cab. While I was waiting, my phone rang, and it was Carlisle. They must have found my note. Should I pick up? I know that I can't not talk to them for the rest of my life, but I don't really know if I want to talk to my family right now either. Well, I can't avoid them forever, so here goes nothing.

"Hello?"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, BUT YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT HOME RIGHT NOW!" There goes dad butting in on the phone call, not that I'm surprised or anything. And then I heard Grandpa on the other end trying to quiet him down, "Edward, I know you're upset, but yelling at her is not the right thing to do right now. Just let me talk to her." At least someone in this family was thinking clearly.

"Renesmee honey, where are you? We're all very worried about you?" I could hear the pain in his voice and it made me want to instantly take the next flight back home.

"I'm not telling you where I am, you'll just come and drag me home."

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT WE WILL!" Of course Uncle Emmett had to throw his 2 cents in.

"Emmett, be quiet. Nessie, I promise that we won't come to get you. I understand that you need some space right now. Just tell me where you are so we know that you're safe."

I have two options here: Number 1: I could tell the truth and risk being chained to a flight back to Forks and then be tied up in our basement until the world ends or, Number 2: I could lie just to calm them down a bit. Even though lying goes against everything I stand for, I'm _not _willing to risk option 1.

"I'm in Paris. You know I've always wanted to go to France, so I decided to take the opportunity."

"Okay." He sounded relieved at my answer. "So when are you going to come home?"

"I don't know yet. Like you said, I need some space right now. I'm going to stay in a hotel for a while, and when my head clears up, then I'll come home." I feel really bad for lying, but if it keeps them a little calmer to know that I'm "safe", I'll take it.

"Okay honey. Just stay safe, alright?"

"Okay Grandpa. Listen, my cab just pulled up. I have to go."

"Alright. Goodbye Nessie."

"Bye Grandpa." Then we hung up. When I got in the cab, I told the driver to take me to the town square in Volterra. While I was waiting to arrive at the castle, I was thinking about what my mom had said, that Jacob and I are going to get married someday whether we like it or not. I wonder how long my mom has been thinking about us getting married. I wonder if she has already started _planning _our wedding and _that's_ why she got so upset. That thought led me to the question of: what if the rest of the family knows of her plans, like Aunt Alice. I'm sure that Alice would _love _to plan my wedding, considering she planned my moms. And Aunt Rosalie too. She and Alice would love to take me dress shopping and help me do my make-up and my hair and make sure that I, as well as everybody else, looks perfect. With Alice and Rosalie on the job, my wedding would be the poster child of perfection. But just the thought that my whole family is in on the scheme, and that they have been keeping this from me for who knows how long makes me sick.

Lucky for me, just as my nausea started to kick in, we arrived at the castle. At least now I can focus on something else, even though it's equally unpleasant. I paid the cab driver, and started walking towards the castle doors. Then I thought, what if the Volturi don't recognize me? Or worse, what if they _do_ recognize me and decide, "Well, well, well, look who's here everyone. It's the Cullen hybrid who could still quite possibly be a **huge** threat to the whole world. Who's hungry?" Well, I'm about 40 feet from the door. I can't back down now, so I went up and knocked on the door. I waited for a minute, and nothing. So I knocked on the door again. Another minute passed, and still nothing. That's when I started to think that maybe I really _should_ just buy a ticket home. I mean, I know none of you will _ever _be in this situation, but standing out in the cold, in foreign country, searching for the most dangerous vampire coven the world has ever known in the middle of the night, is pretty scary. Just when I made up my mind to turn around and go to Paris for real, the door opened. And now, I am literally staring death in the face.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, for some reason I feel like being a jerk today. Hopefully I will start writing chapter 5 tonight. If I don't then it should be up by Friday, at the latest. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read my story, liked it so far, and reviewed it. It means a lot to know that people like the story so much.


	5. Chapter 5

As the door opened, I was faced with two sets of piercing red eyes surrounded by a sea of pale white skin. The guy on the left kind of reminds me of my Uncle Jasper. The guy on his left is a lot taller and more muscular and looks a bit like my Uncle Emmett. I wasn't sure, but I think those two guys are Felix and Demetri, two of the members of the Volturi guard. It probably doesn't matter what their names are considering the fact that they kill me any second now, but my curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask. "Felix and Demetri, right?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Oh, come on guys. Don't tell me you've already forgotten all about the Cullen half-vampire you wanted to kill 7 years ago." I don't know where that sassy attitude came from, but it's kind of hard to forget someone you wanted to kill.

"Ah, Miss. Cullen. And what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" The way he was looking at me sent a chill down my spine, like he was checking me out or something.

"I need to speak with your masters."

"Why, of course Miss. Cullen. I'm sure Aro would love to meet with you."

"I'm sure he would. And please, call me Renesmee." Just as Demetri was about to answer, a door burst open, and we were faced with a short blonde, whom I'm guessing is Jane. "Demetri, Felix, what's taking so long? Aro and Caius are becoming impatient." She had a high-pitched, child-like voice that might be considered cute to others, but sounds terrifying to me, given the death glare I'm receiving.

"Jane, this is Renesmee Cullen. She'd like to speak with Aro. That's alright with you, isn't it?" "Now Felix, don't egg her on. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

I could tell that Demetri was trying to prevent a fight. Despite his training to be a serious and professional guardsman, Felix seemed like the typical guy that just wanted to see two angry chicks get in a fight. While Felix seemed amused with himself, Jane obviously was not. "Lets go. The masters are waiting." And with that, Felix and Demetri grabbed my arms and led me down the corridor behind Jane. They didn't grab me with force, though. It was kind of like when a man and woman are walking down the street, and they loop their arms together, to be closer to one another. This, like everything else I had seen today, freaked me out.

After we got in and out of the elevator, they led me down a dark brown hallway until we reached a set of double doors, at which point Jane said, "Wait here with the girl. I'll inform the masters of her presence." As she entered the room, I waited outside the room with Demetri and Felix. "Jane, who was at the door." Surprisingly, we could hear what was being said on the other side of the doors. The voice sounded extremely annoyed, so I'm guessing it was Caius. "Renesmee Cullen would like to speak with you master." And then, the high-pitched, ominous voice from my nightmares spoke. "How wonderful! Jane, bring her in." Seconds after he spoke, Jane re-opened the door and motioned for Felix and Demetri to bring me forward.

As we entered, I was faced with a huge white marble throne room with columns and Latin phrases engraved into the walls. Directly in front of me, there are three thrones, two of which are occupied. In the chair farthest to my left, there is a tall looking man with long black hair and as pale as the rest. He didn't seem angry, or irritated that I was there, but he had a look of pain on his face, like he was wishing he could be anywhere but here. I'm assuming that he is Marcus. The man sitting in the chair farthest to my right, however, looked extremely angry that I was there. As he was sitting there, scowling at me, I realized he could've been a taller, male version of Jane. They both obviously don't like me very much. Then, my attention shifted to Aro, who was whispering something in Jane's ear. And then, as she left the room, he turned his attention directly onto me.

"Ah, Renesmee Cullen. What a pleasant surprise." "Hello Aro." As he was talking, he was walking, almost stalking, towards me. "And what can we do for you, my dear?" I opened my mouth to tell him my situation, but the words were lost and didn't come out. Everyone in the room was staring at me, waiting for my response, which made me more nervous than I was before. Aro could see how uncomfortable I was, so he tried to console me. "Renesmee, you don't have to be nervous, my dear. No harm will come to you here."

Part of me truly believed that he was telling the truth, but the more ethical side of me new he might be lying. Then, he extended his hand to me and said, "Would you do me the honor? Perhaps this would make things easier for you." I knew what he wanted, and knowing it would help convey to him my purpose, I gave him my hand. As he took it, he pulled me closer to him and had my hand in both of his, near his forehead in concentration. Now he knows everything, my fears, my dreams, and most importantly, he knows why I'm here. When he released my hand, he looked at me with fascinated eyes.

"What an interesting life you have lived. As for your purpose here, of course you can stay with us as long as you would like." Just as I was about to thank him for his understanding, Caius got up from his seat, and stormed over to the middle of the room, where we were standing. "Aro, are you out of your mind? We can't let this girl stay with us. We don't know what she has become. She could still be a liability, or worse, she could be here to spy on us!"

"Come now brother, there is no need for concern. I have seen the young lady's thoughts and they are very kind and pure. She is no threat to us."

"Well, then, why is she here, if not to threaten us?" Caius seemed to have the idea that I could destroy all of the Volturi by myself. Yes, I've killed animals before, but I'm not dangerous enough to kill all of the most powerful vampires in the world alone.

"Well brother, it seems that Edward does not give her the mental privacy she craves and Isabella is trying to force her into a relationship with one of the shape-shifters, a relationship that she clearly does not want. So she came to us in hope of an escape." Then he looked at me. "Is that all correct, my dear." "Yes, that's correct." Then he returned his gaze to Caius. "As you can see brother, she is not here to spy on us, I would have seen treason in her thoughts if that was the case. And besides, the Cullen's have Alice for that. Now, whether you like it or not brother, Miss. Cullen will be staying with us as long as she'd like. Is that understood?" Caius obviously did not like being told off, but he muttered an agreement and went back to his seat.

"Now, Renesmee, we have another matter to discuss. Since you will be staying with us for the time being, I was curious as to if you would be at all interested in joining our coven." Caius became extremely tense by Aro's question, but he appeared to be trying very hard not to say anything. As I stood there shocked, not knowing what to say, he amended his question. "From your thoughts I have gathered that you are unhappy with your life in America, so perhaps you would be happier here rather than there. What do you think my dear?" As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. I mean, I _am _pretty unhappy back at home, but is life with the Volturi any better than a life with over involved, overprotective parents?

"Well, I wasn't planning on obtaining a permanent residence here, but I'll think about it and let you know later."

"Excellent! Now as soon as Jane returns with Alec, we can get you settled in." Right on cue, the doors opened and Jane walked into the room with the most handsome man I have ever seen in my whole life. He was about 2-3 inches taller than me with the most stunning dark brown hair. Just as I was staring at him, he was staring at me. I know that I was staring at him because he's quite possibly the most dazzling vampire I have ever seen (and trust me, I've seen a lot of vampires throughout my life), but why he was staring at me, I don't know. Was it out of curiosity, or disgust? Whichever it is I don't care, even if it _is _the latter, because he is hands down, the most attractive man I've ever seen in my whole life, he's staring at me, and I'm _really _happy about it, even though I probably shouldn't be.

"Ah, Alec, there you are. Alec, this is Renesmee Cullen. She will be staying here with us for a while until she is ready to go back home. Now, I want you to escort this lovely young lady up to the spare room across from yours, alright?"

"Of course, master."

"Now Renesmee, you follow Alec to your room and get some rest. You look exhausted." I didn't notice it until now, but I am very tired. "Okay, thank you Aro." "Don't mention it, my dear." Just has I turned to leave, Alec placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me out and an electric shock went straight up my back. As we exited the throne room, I couldn't help but wonder if he was attracted to me. I mean, I'm not extremely beautiful, like Aunt Rosalie, but I'm not ugly either. But then again, what would the most dangerous creature in the vampire world see in me. I'm not anything special. He can _completely paralyze _his victims and all I can do is show people thoughts. What's so great about that? As I continued to ridicule myself, Alec pulled me out of my thoughts. "Would you like me to help you carry your bag?" Why would he offer to carry my bag? It's not that heavy. Is that a sign that he likes me? "Um, sure. Thank you." When I handed him my bag, our fingertips touched and another bolt of electricity went through my body. I noticed that he began to smirk when he heard that my heart rate accelerated.

While I made a very poor attempt to compose myself, he led me up a flight of stairs which led to a very dim hallway. As I looked at the doors on either side of me, I noticed the names. They were all names of the most permanent guard members, so I'm guessing we were close. Just as the thought went through my mind, we stopped at a large black door. "Well, this is it." When he opened the door, my jaw dropped, as I was faced with the most extraordinary bedroom I've ever seen in my life. The walls were painted black with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Why there's a chandelier hanging in a bedroom I don't know, but it's pretty awesome. There's a king sized bed covered with four pillows and burgundy sheets. As for the other furniture, there's a desk, two bookshelves, and, get this, a mini-bar. On the left of the room, there's a set of double doors, which I'm guessing lead to the closet, and on the right, there's a door leading to the bathroom. "If you need anything, my room is right across from yours." "Okay, thank you." "No problem."

And with that, he turned on his heels and headed back down to the throne room. I entered the room, unpacked my things, got in my pajamas, and went to bed. As my head hit the pillow I started to think about Alec some more. Maybe with him around, my stay here wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

***This is the very end of Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, but in Jane and Alec's point of view***

***Jane's POV***

I love executions. A nomad was traveling through Volterra and decided to kill a human. So, of course, we had to kill him. The law specifically says that hunting is forbidden in Volterra. Santiago was bringing the nomad's body out to the back garden for burning when we heard the knock. It wasn't a loud knock, but it made us all stop in our tracks. Who in the right mind would intentionally come looking for us? And then we heard another knock. Aro turned to Felix and Demetri and said, "Go see who's at the door and bring them here to me." "Yes master." About 5 minutes passed when Aro told me to see why they were taking so long. When I arrived near the main entrance, I opened a set of doors to see them standing in front of a girl with long bronze hair. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't recall where I've seen her. "Demetri, Felix, what's taking so long? Aro and Caius are becoming impatient."

Then, Felix turned to me and gave me that look, like he wanted to tease me again. "Jane, this is Renesmee Cullen. She'd like to speak with Aro. That's alright with you, isn't it?"

Renesmee Cullen? I knew that girl looked familiar. I can't believe she's stupid enough to come here, after we wanted to kill her. Actually, I can believe it considering who her mother is.

"Now Felix, don't egg her on. Don't you remember what happened last time?" The last time Felix teased me, I used my power on him for 2 hours straight. As much as I love to reminisce about my evil ways, this was not the time. "Lets go. The masters are waiting." With that, the boys grabbed the Cullen girl and followed me down the corridor and into the elevator. After we exited the elevator, I led them down the dark brown hallway until we reached the doors of the throne room. "Wait here with the girl. I'll inform the masters of her presence." When I entered the throne room, Caius was looking at me with a very anxious expression. "Jane, who was at the door?" "Renesmee Cullen would like to speak with you master." Then Aro looked at me and said, "How wonderful! Jane, bring her in." I nodded to him and then opened the door and motioned to Felix and Demetri to bring her in.

When I turned back around, Aro motioned for me to go over to him. When I did, he whispered in my ear, "Jane, I want you to go find your brother and bring him here." Once again, I nodded to him and left the throne room, glaring at the Cullen brat as I went. I wonder what Aro wants with Alec. Well, whatever it is, I knew that Alec would be in one of two places. I went up and checked in his room. When I found out that he wasn't in there, I knew that he was in the library. He's always in there, reading and re-reading books over and over again to pass the time. I can't understand why, but lately, he's been bored. Always moping around that castle, complaining that he has gotten bored with his life, which has greatly worried me. If it weren't for Chelsea and the fact that he has an extremely useful power, he could've ran away from us. Or worse, Aro could've killed him.

As I entered the library, just as I expected, there was Alec, sitting on the couch, reading _Macbeth, _even though he's read it over 200 times before. When I closed the door, Alec looked up at me. "Hello sister. What can I do for you?" "Alec, Aro would like to see you for a moment in the throne room."

"Of course Jane. Is something wrong?"

"Alec, do remember when we went to America to investigate the report of an immortal child?"

"Of course I do. What about it?"

"Well, apparently the brat is all grown up, and she wants to speak with Aro."

"What does he want with me then?"

"I don't know. All he told me was to find you and bring you to the throne room."

When we left the library and on our way to the throne room, I couldn't help but ask him what has been bothering me for years. "Alec, why have you been so bored lately?" "What do you mean Jane?" "Well, it's just that, you've seemed kind of depressed lately. And it's not like being part of the guard is a bad life or anything. And interesting things happen around here all the time. I just don't understand why you don't like it here any more."

"Jane, I've tried to explain this to you hundreds of times. It's not that I'm unhappy with my life here, it's just that sometimes I wish I could just leave. Just for a day to go and see new things. You know, just to change things up a bit."

"Alec, you better not let Aro hear those thoughts or something bad could happen." Just as I finished scolding my brother, I opened the doors to the throne room and we walked in. The Cullen girl turned around when the door opened and started staring at my brother. Just as I was about to make her feel the worst pain of her life, I noticed that Alec was staring at her too. Like she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his whole life. Oh no. This can't be happening.

***Alec's POV***

I don't understand why Jane can't understand my point of view. She says interesting things happen around here all the time, but they don't. Sure, executions are entertaining, but I've gotten used to them. I just wish something different would happen around here other than the usual execution. "Alec, you better not let Aro hear those thoughts or something bad could happen." As she opened the door, I was faced with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She looks to be a few inches shorter than me with long, wavy bronze hair. I noticed that she was also staring at me. Before I question myself about this, Aro pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, Alec, there you are. Alec, this is Renesmee Cullen. She will be staying here with us for a while until she is ready to go back home. Now, I want you to escort this lovely young lady up to the spare room across from yours, alright?"

"Of course master."

"Now, Renesmee, you follow Alec to your room and get some rest. You look exhausted." "Okay, thank you Aro." "Don't mention it, my dear." As she turned to leave, I put my hand on the small of her back to help guide her out. This seemed to excite her. I wonder why she would be interested in me. I'm one of the most dangerous vampires in the world! If anything, she should be afraid of me. Then, before I realized what I was doing, I asked her if I could help carry her bag. Why would I ask her that? Do I like her? "Um, sure. Thank you." When she handed me her bag, our fingertips touched and I couldn't help but smirk as her heart rate accelerated.

I led her up a flight of stairs into the hallway that contains the bedrooms of all of the permanent guard members. I stopped her at the empty room that we reserve for a future member that would be very useful. I wonder why Aro would want her to stay in this room. Did he want her to join us? "Well, this is it." When I opened the door, I could tell she was impressed. But why wouldn't she be, with the crystal chandelier and walk-in closet. "If you need anything, my room is right across from yours." "Okay, thank you." "No problem."

Then, I gave her bag back to her and headed back down to the throne room. When I arrived, Aro was the only one there. "Alec, you're back. Is Renesmee settled into her room?"

"Yes master."

"Good. Now, I need you to do something for me, Alec."

"Of course, master."

"Well, as you have probably already guessed, I have a great desire to have her join our coven. The problem is when I asked her about it, she seemed reluctant. So, I need you to convince her to stay."

"How can I do that master?"

"I want you to make her fall in love you. That way, she'll be dying to join our coven. Can you do that for me Alec?"

"Why do you want me to do it, master? Why not Felix?"

"Well, Felix and Demetri look too old for her. You, on the other hand, seem like you would suit her perfectly. So, is it a plan." Do I really want to do this to her? I'm not _that_ cold-hearted, but at the same time, I can't defy my master. So I decided to do the only thing I could do.

"Of course, master. Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a large, royal looking room. So it wasn't all a dream. Just as I woke all the way up, my phone rang. When I looked at the caller I.D., I knew I was going to be in big trouble. As slowly as I possibly could, I answered the phone and prepared myself for the scolding of a lifetime.

"Hello mother. What can I do for you?" I was so **not** in the mood for this right now.

"Renesmee, where are you?!"

"Mom, I already told you, I'm in Paris."

"No you're not."

"How do you know. Did you follow me here?"

"No. We called every hotel not only in Paris but in France, and all of them said that they didn't have you on file. Now where are you?" Crap. If she finds out that I'm in Italy, I'm dead. I've got to think up a lie and quick.

"Renesmee, answer me. Where are you?"

"Alright mom, you want to know where I am? Fine. I'm not in a specific place. I'm just roaming around Europe. There, you happy?" You've got to give me some points for that one. This way, they won't be able to track me. Take that mom, ha!

"What, so you're just walking around Europe?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it?" Sometimes she's just so stupid.

"So what are you now? A nomad?"

"Yeah, for the time being, I guess I am."

"Renesmee, why would you want to be a nomad? What's so much better about that than being with a family who loves you and misses you very much?"

She's unbelievable, trying to use the guilt trip on me, but it's not going to work. "Mom, you want to know what's so much better about it? Being a nomad means that I don't have you and dad on my back all the time telling me what to do."

"Renesmee, that's how it is in _all _families, the parents telling their kids what to do."

"Yeah, well in normal families, I'm pretty sure kids don't have to worry about their dad reading their mind and their mom forcing them to be with someone they don't want to be with just to make her feel better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, cut the crap mom. You know exactly what I'm talking about. At first, you were so angry that Jake imprinted on me, and then you noticed how happy it made him to be around me all the time that you decided, 'Oh, here's a good idea. I'm going to _force my daughter_ to marry someone that she doesn't want to be with so I don't have to feel guilty about breaking his heart anymore.' Does that sound about right mom?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"When you and dad were talking to Jake about it outside the house and you said something along the lines of, "You two are going to get married whether you like it or not." Yeah I was there mom. I was up in a tree and I heard the whole thing. So don't think that you can lie to me anymore, because you can't. And another thing, the fact that you would even think about putting your daughter through an arranged marriage is disgusting. You were my hero mom. I used to look up to you for being such a strong, brave woman, but I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry that I've hurt you, but you have to understand were I'm coming from."

"Understand what? That you feel bad about breaking someone's heart? I **do** understand that mom, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did. And you know what, I'm done talking to you. Bye." Before she could even respond, I hung up the phone. She is so unbelievable, trying to justify something that's just completely inexcusable. I just need to take a shower to clear my head. After I grabbed everything I needed, I went into the most amazing bathroom I've ever seen in my life. It has black floors, red walls, a giant sink with tons of counter space, and a huge mirror with a gold frame that's lined with millions upon millions of diamonds. On the left of the room, next to sink, is a walk in shower, and on the right is the biggest bathtub I've ever seen. And then, of course, on the ceiling, is a crystal chandelier. Seriously, what is up with these people and chandeliers?

After I finished my shower, I got dressed into a white, short sleeved, V-neck, down to my knee dress with my black pumps. While I was putting on my make-up and doing my hair, I sang She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I don't why but I've chosen that song as my "getting ready in the morning" song. Just as I finished preparing myself for the day, there was a knock at my door. After I packed all of my make-up back into it's bag, I set it on the bed and answered the door.

"Hi Alec." In his hands was a basket full of bottles and multiple shopping bags.

"Hello. Heidi went out and bought you some new clothes and she killed some bears and elk and bottled their blood for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And another thing. Aro would like to speak with you in the throne room when you're ready."

I wonder what he wants now. "Okay, I'll just put this stuff away and then we can go."

I put all of the blood in the mini-bar and then brought all of the clothes to the closet. Heidi has really good taste in fashion. She bought me a bunch of T-shirts, jeans, blazers, and a ton of shoes. I wonder how she found out that I'm a shoe girl. When I walked out of the closet, Alec looked and me and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We were walking down to the throne room in silence until he asked me the last question I would have expected him to ask.

"Renesmee, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What was that song you were singing before I knocked on your door?" This is strange. Why would he care about that?

"Was I really singing that loud?"

"No. Vampire hearing, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, it was She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Why?"

"It's just that you have a really beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Then we entered the throne room to see a very enthusiastic Aro.

"Good morning Renesmee. I take it the room is to your liking."

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you." Honestly, it was a little too much, but I didn't want to offend him, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Now I have an idea that I would like to run by you. I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we threw a ball in your honor." Why would they want to throw me a ball. I'm not _that_ special. He obviously noticed my confused expression because he continued on. "It's just that Carlisle was such a dear friend of ours and we would like to honor the fact that his lovely granddaughter is in our presence." Wow, that's really sweet. I didn't know that my grandpa meant _that_ much to them.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Excellent!"

"Um, I'm just curious. Who will be attending the ball?"

"Well, it was just going to be for the guard, but we could invite your family if you would like."

"No, actually I wouldn't. You see, the thing is, they don't know I'm here and I'd kind of like to keep it that way. So limiting the guest list to the guard only is actually really perfect." The last thing I need right now is my family crashing a party to take me home.

"Wonderful! Now I've spoken with our wives, and they said that they have multiple ball gowns for you to choose from for the event. So, Alec, please escort Miss. Cullen up to the tower. The guards have already been informed that the two of you will be visiting this morning."

"Yes master." I'm not sure if I'm just imagining things or what, but it looked like Alec got tense and really nervous when Aro mentioned "the tower". Alec turned me around and we headed up a hidden staircase. After a few stairs we arrived at a flat platform, at which point, Alec pulled me aside.

"Okay so when we get up to the tower, there's going to be two guards standing in front of a set of double doors. They're going to let you into the tower, then you'll visit with the wives, they'll give you whatever you need for the ball, and then they'll ring a bell to let the guards know that they need to open the door to let you out. After that, I'll escort you back to your room."

"Why is this all planned out?"

"Because usually Aro and Caius are the only one's that go in the tower. But when the wives heard that Carlisle's granddaughter was here, they instead on meeting you. It's all planned just for protection reasons."

"Why do they want to meet me so badly?"

"The wives took a great liking to Carlisle when he was here. It was strange, but Aro and Caius allowed him to go up to the tower because their wives enjoyed his company and his knowledge of the world. I guess it's just a 'any friend of Carlisle's is a friend of mine' thing."

"Why are they guarded?"

"It's to make sure that they don't leave."

"So, you're not going in with me?"

"No, I'll wait for you outside. The only men allowed in the tower are Aro and Caius. Like I said before, Carlisle was a strange exception."

Now that the pep talk was over, Alec continued to lead me up another staircase until we reached, like he said, a set of double doors protected by two guards.

"Okay, so the wives will give you anything you need, they'll probably converse with you for a while, they'll ring a bell, and then you're home free. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Alec nodded to the two guards, who then opened the door and nodded to me. I glanced at Alec, unsure about this whole thing, but he motioned for me to go into the room, and I did. After, the doors closed, two figures stepped out of the shadows and I was faced with the wives of the Volturi.

**Author's Note**

**I just posted up my new story called "Summer Love or An Eternal Flame?" Please check it out if you get a chance. I'll apologize now, since I'm going to be writing 2 stories at the same time, updates will be less frequent than I would like, but I'll do my best to keep up.**


	8. Chapter 8

When I walked into the tower, two women, both around the same height, walked up to me with genuinely kind grins on their faces. The blonde woman walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello my dear. My name is Sulpicia, Aro's wife. And this is Athenodora, Caius' wife." Then Athenodora, a brunette, came over and gave me a hug as well. For being locked up in a tower all of the time, they sure are friendly. "And the young lady over near the window is our friend Corin."

Now I remember the story that grandpa told me so long ago. Marcus used to be married to Aro's sister Didyme and after many years together, they made plans to leave the Volturi and go off on their own. When Aro found out, he killed his sister and made Chelsea use her power on Marcus to make him stay. In fear that they could go through the same thing, Aro and Caius locked their wives in the tower protected by many guards and then added Corin to the guard because of her ability of addictive contentment. She is the wives permanent companion and uses her power to make them happy so they don't notice that they are like prisoners.

"Now Renesmee, if you don't mind my asking, our husbands told us that you will be staying with us for a while but they didn't tell us why."

"Oh, well it's just that my parents were becoming too overbearing for me to handle, so I decided to get away for a while."

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to come here?"

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I knew that if I came here, your husband wouldn't send me back home. Where as if I went to stay with any of our friends from other covens, they would have either sent me back or called my family to take me back."

"And you don't want to go back home?"

"No, not yet. I still haven't calmed down over what happened."

"And what happened?" I could tell by the look on her face that Sulpicia didn't mean to pry, she was just honestly curious.

"Well, I'm sure you remember the shape-shifters. One of them is named Jacob and he imprinted on me when I was born, which means that we are kind of like soul mates, but we're just friends. My mother seems to think that because of the imprint, we _have_ to be together so she was trying to force marriage. When I heard that, I got so angry that I decided to leave for a while."

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, my dear. But, now onto happier matters. If you'll follow me, right over here is our closet which contains everything you will need for the ball tomorrow night. Feel free to look around and take anything you want. When you find an outfit that satisfies you, you can come back out here and we'll have some boxes and bags for you to put things in."

"Alright, thank you." With that, Sulpicia went back into the other room. When I opened the doors to their closet, I saw a sight that would make my Aunt Alice faint if she could. There were hundreds of gowns and shoes and jewels. As I walked through, part of me wished Alice and Rosalie were here so we could share this sight. Shopping and fashion was a hobby that the three of us connected with that my mom just couldn't understand. As I looked around I saw gowns in every style and color imaginable. They were all so elegant and complicated, but the one that caught my eye was still elegant, but more simple than the rest. It is a bright red, strapless, floor length gown. The bodice is covered with clear jewels and the skirt is ruffled with some scattered jewels around the front. Near the dress was a pair of long elbow-length gloves that felt like they were made with the finest silk. I grabbed the dress and the gloves and then went to the other side of the room to look for some shoes. I found a pair of silver heels with an ankle strap and a woven type design on the face of the shoe. After looking around a bit more, I found a pair of long diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. The chain of the necklace has a floral design to it with a hanging diamond gem on the end.

After I collected all of the pieces, I went to the far back of the closet to try everything on. Hopefully the dress fits, because knowing my luck, it wouldn't. Luckily, it fit like a glove and so did everything else. When I looked in the mirror, I thought I was staring a princess in the face. Whenever I visualized my dream outfit, this is something along the lines of what I would see. The only thing left to do was to style my hair. I think what I will do is put some of my hair up in a really lazy bun, and then let the rest of it hang down. Now that that is decided, I got re-dressed, collected all of the pieces of the outfit, and then left the closet. When I went back into the other room, Sulpicia and Athenodora were waiting for me with eager looks on their faces.

"Ah, you're back. May we take a look at what you picked?"

"Yes, of course." As they looked at the dress, and the jewels, and then the shoes, they kept looking more and more pleased.

"Renesmee, you have great taste in fashion. That's thanks to Alice, no doubt. Now you can keep all of these pieces for yourself if you would like."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You see, even though they come off as very cold, we have very sweet husbands. They live to please us, they do everything they can to make us happy. One of the things they do to make us happy is buy us pretty things. But, for some reason, these pieces that you've picked have never captured our attention, so they're yours if want them."

"Wow, that's really generous. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome dear." Just then, an alarm rung. "Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we can spend with you today dear. You see, at noon everyday, our husbands come up here so we can spend time together. They've set that alarm so we can have some time to tidy things up around before they arrive. So, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. But I'd love it if you would come to visit us again sometime before you go back home."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I thought I had just said it to be nice, but then I realized that I meant it. They seemed like very nice women and I _would_ like to see them again.

"Wonderful!" Then, she picked up a small bell, the one that Alec must have been talking about, and gave it a ring. Then, right on cue, the doors to the tower opened.

"Renesmee, I hope you have a wonderful day. And I'll be looking forward to seeing you in that dress tomorrow evening."

"Thank you." I walked out of the room over to Alec and he then led me back to my room.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went well. They are really nice."

"Yeah, Corin keeps them in a good mood."

"Why is it that Caius' wife didn't talk at all?"

"She's just that type that only speaks to those that she's extremely close with. I'm sure it was nothing against you. Oh, and just so you know, for these balls, Aro prefers that everyone goes with a partner and he assigned me to you."

"Oh, okay." I going to be honest, this really made me happy, but the way he said "assigned me" is kind of a let down.

"I usually go with Jane, but with you here he switched things around a bit. I'm also going to have to teach you how to dance."

"I have to dance?" I could tell that he was amused by the annoyed look on my face. No offense to the people that do, but I really hate dancing. I don't know why, but it seems really pointless to me.

"Don't worry, Aro is very flexible about these things. For most of the duration of the balls we hold, all of us guard members just mingle with each other and the masters stay with to side with their wives. But near the end of the evening, he insists that everyone dances with their partner, just to end things on a traditional note."

"Okay, that's fine." When we got to my room, I put the boxes of clothing on my bed and then noticed a stereo on the side desk. I guess that makes sense, you can't really teach someone how to dance without music.

"So what dance do you have to teach me?"

"The waltz. Do you know how to do it?""No."

"Okay, that's alright." He went over to turn on the stereo to play a slow ballad and then walked back over to me. "Now, the waltz is a very complicated dance so we'll be dancing at a much slower pace than everyone else, unless you want to learn how to do it faster."

"Yeah, I don't want to be behind everyone else."

"Okay. Now, give me your right hand and keep your arm slightly bent." I did as he said and when I touched his hand, his skin felt soft and surprisingly warm. "Good, now put your left hand on my right shoulder." After I did this, he placed his right hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him until our chests were almost touching.

"Do we have to be this close together?"

"Yeah, that's part of it, being really close to each other. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, just wondering."

He proceeded to teach me all the steps and a few mistakes later, I was doing it perfectly. We continued dancing until the song ended. When I told him that I wanted to keep practicing, we kept dancing all through the afternoon until I was so good, I could do it at what Alec said was the vampire speed of the dance. At this point, we stopped, sat on my bed and started talking for a while.

"So, I don't mean to sound harsh, but why did you come here?"

"Well, things got a bit overbearing at home so I decided to leave for a while to clear my head. I came here because I needed to go someplace my family wouldn't expect so that they couldn't come and find me."

"I don't mean to pry but what happened at home that was so overbearing?"

"One of the shape-shifters, Jacob, he imprinted on me when I was born, which mean I'm kind of his soul mate, but I just want to be friends with him."

"Was he upset when he found out?"

"No, he was actually really okay with it. He said that he'll be whatever I need him to be as long as I'm happy. So he and I are cool, it's my mom that's the problem. She's upset that we just want to be friends because it would ruin her wedding plans for us."

"Why does she want you to get married?"

"Well, it's complicated. Before she got married, she was caught between my dad and Jacob, and she obviously chose my dad. When she told him that they were getting married, Jake was devastated and she felt _so _guilty about breaking his heart. It's funny because when she first found out about the imprint, she was 100% against it, but when she realized that it would fill the void in Jake's heart, she decided that me being with him would make his pain go away, and more importantly, make her guilt go away. We both have tried to explain to her that we're just friends, but she just doesn't get it. And she and I had a fight on the phone this morning and she apologized for hurting me but she had to throw in the 'but you have to understand where I'm coming from' card and it makes me _so_ angry because she's trying to justify something that's _completely_ unacceptable and I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry." I'm put my head down in my hands in embarrassment. I can't believe I'm sitting here, spilling my guts out to someone that's almost a complete stranger. But when he put his hand on my shoulder, it reassured me that he wasn't upset.

"No, it's okay. Listen, I need to go. Heidi is probably almost here with our dinner. But, I'll be back here tomorrow night at six to pick you up for the ball, okay."

"Okay." And then, he did something completely unexpected: he kissed me on the cheek before he left. For a cold vampire that has skin like granite, his lips were very warm and soft. For what seemed like hours, I just sat there on my bed, holding my hand to my cheek where he kissed me. I was in such shock, I didn't even check the caller I.D. when my phone rang. I just picked it up and answered in a dreamy voice.

"Hello?"

"Nessie?" At the sound of that voice, I almost jumped right through the ceiling.

"Jacob? Jake why are you calling me?"

"Nessie, we're all worried about you. We just want a straight answer about where you are. I know you're angry about what happened, I am too, but you didn't have to run away."

"Jake, yes I did have to leave. I needed some space alone for a while, okay." All of a sudden, I heard multiple screams coming from down stairs. They must be feeding now.

"Nessie, are you okay? What was that screaming? Where are you!?" Crap, he heard that.

"Okay, Jake, where are you?"

"I'm at my house but why does it matter where _I _am?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Where's my family?"

"At their house, now what's going on?!"

"Alright Jake, I'll tell you the no kidding, honest to God truth about where I am, but you have to _promise _me that you won't tell my family."

"Okay, I promise."

Alright, here goes nothing. "Jake, I'm in Volterra."

"What!? Are you with those Italian scum? Did they kidnap you?"

"They're not 'Italian scum' Jake. They're actually very nice to me. And no they didn't kidnap me. I'm here with them because I needed to come someplace where you guys wouldn't expect and where they wouldn't send me back home. Aro isn't holding me here against my will either. He said that I can leave whenever I want. I _will _come home when I'm ready Jake, I promise. I'm just not ready yet. Please don't tell my family, _please._" Now the tears were flowing.

"Nessie, honey, please don't cry. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just keep yourself safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. Jake, I have to go." I hung up on him and then went straight to bed. With the stress from today and the ball tomorrow night, I was going to need a lot of rest. Before I fell asleep, the last thought that went through my mind was the kiss I received from Alec, and how happy it made me feel.

**Author's Note**

**Here are the links to pictures of all the pieces of Renesmee's ball outfit and what I imagine her hair to look like.**

Dress:  chicster_product_ 

Shoes:  /images/shoes/Runway_Silver_ 

Earrings:  . /_ 

Necklace: 

Gloves:  . 

Hair: 


	9. Chapter 9

***Alec's POV: An hour before the ball***

We were in the throne room having a last minute discussion about the ball. Since Renesmee sleeps, we are going to have the waltz earlier in the evening than usual. After the discussion, Aro pulled me aside, probably to talk to me about Renesmee.

"So Alec, how are things going with Renesmee?"

"Fine, master."

"Do you think she has taken any interest in you?"

"Yes, I believe so master."

"But what about you? Have you developed any feelings for her?" Of course I have, but do I really want to admit it to him?

"Yes master, I think I have."

"Wonderful! Now, go get changed and bring Renesmee downstairs."

"Yes, master."

On my way up to my room, I ran into Jane.

"Hello sister."

"Hello Alec, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Okay, what can I do for you?"

"Alec, I want to know if there's something going on between you and Renesmee."

"Of course not, why would think something like that?"

"Because, ever since she got here, you've seemed happier. And as much as I hate the fact that she's a Cullen, I want you to know that I can live with it if she makes you happy. Now tell me the truth, is there something going on between the two of you or not?"

"Okay, there _might _be something going on. Jane, I need to go get changed." That was strange. I haven't seen Jane be this kind and understanding since we were human.

After I got changed into my tux, I walked across the hall to Renesmee's room. I wonder what she will be wearing. Probably pink, since she seems like that girly type. I knocked on the door and when it opened, I saw her, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. She was wearing a long, red, diamond lined ball gown, black gloves, silver heels, and diamond jewelry. I can honestly say that this is the first time in the entirety of my existence that I have been completely speechless.

***Renesmee's POV***

When I opened the door, Alec was on the other side in a very nice, clean-cut tux. I have to say, the guy cleans up pretty good, not that he doesn't look good all the time, because he does. All while I was checking him out, he just stood there, staring at me with his mouth hanging half open. Did I really look _that _good?

"Hi Alec."

"Hello Renesmee. You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." After my few days of being here, I have finally discovered one of Alec's many talents: making me blush.

"Are you ready to head downstairs?"

"Yeah, lets go."

When we got to the throne room, there was some classical music playing and all of the guard members, most of whom I have never seen before, were talking amongst themselves. When Aro spotted Alec and I, he and his wife flitted over to us and Sulpicia pulled me into a hug.

"Renesmee, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. And thank you again for letting me keep the dress."

"You're very welcome my dear."

"Renesmee, I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"Thank you Aro."

With that, they left us and Alec began introducing me to all the rest of the guard. I was surprised because everyone seemed nicer than my family had once described to me. After we walked around and talked to other guardsmen for a while, Alec turned to me and said he had to leave for a while.

"Where are you going?"

"Felix and I need to patrol the perimeter of the building, but it will only be for about a half an hour. When we get back, we'll do the waltz, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Well this is just great, what am I supposed to do by myself for 30 minutes when most of the people in the room are just minor acquaintances. I decided that I would just stand in the corner and mind my own business. After being by myself for a while, Jane walked up to me and my heart started to race. I knew that she hated my family so this might not go well.

"Hello Renesmee."

"Hi Jane."

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay."

"I want to know if you like my brother or not." She must have noticed the confused look on my face because she continued on with her statement. "It's just that for years now, Alec has seemed depressed and uninterested with life and then you came here, and he seems happier. So, I want you know that if you want to be with my brother, it's alright with me."

"But I thought you hated my family."

"Oh I do, especially your mother, but I love my brother very much and I want him to be happy, and if you make him happy, then I'm willing to call you sister."

Before I got a chance to respond, Alec and Felix returned from their patrol and Aro announced that the waltz would begin shortly.

"Hello Jane, are you causing trouble again?"

"No, just having a girl-to-girl conversation with Renesmee. And I didn't hurt her, I promise."

"Good." Then Jane walked away with Felix.

"She didn't really hurt you, did she?"

"No, she didn't."

Alec pulled me to the center of the dance floor and we all began to dance. After a while, Alec got my attention and began a conversation.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I want to show you something."

"Okay, but are you sure it will be alright if we just leave like this?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, come on." With that, he took my hand and led me down another hallway that I have never seen before. We were walking in silence for a while, but curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask him something that has been on my mind for a while.

"Alec, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

"Do you want to know how old I really am or how old I was when I was changed?"

"Both."

"Well, Aro changed Jane and I when we were eighteen years old, which was a little under two thousand years ago." Wow, I didn't think he was _that _old.

"Why did Aro change you?"

"Aro took an interest in us when we were young children but because of the law about immortal children, he decided to wait until we were older. When we got into our late teens, the other villagers decided that we were witches because we displayed some sort of supernatural ability even while we were human and condemned us to burn at the stake. When Aro heard, he raced to our village and transformed us just in time and then slaughtered the whole village. We've been here ever since." Wow, I never realized that their human life had been so bad. I decided that it would be best to change the subject.

"So what is this mysterious place you're taking me to?"

"We're actually here."

He opened a set of double doors to reveal a balcony.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, Volterra is extremely beautiful at night and there's a really great view of the city from here and I thought you'd appreciate it."

As I walked over to the edge of the balcony, I marveled at the sight. When I looked out at the city, and really focused, it was hard to believe that what I was seeing was real. The way all of the buildings were set next to each other and how the moon and stars cast a gentle glow, accenting the city, it made the view look like a painting by Leonardo da Vinci.

"Wow, this _is _a really great view."

"I have a better one."

When I looked to see what he meant, he wasn't looking out at the city, he was looking at me. Before I could react, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, he walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were soft, but firm and the way he held me in his arms, caressing my face with his right hand and locking my body firmly in place against his by my waist with the left, made me feel more happy and relaxed than I've ever been in my whole life. When we pulled away from the kiss and I looked into his eyes, I immediately knew in that moment that I wouldn't be going back to Forks.

***Alice's POV***

It's been three days since Renesmee ran away and we've all been worried sick. We have been trying to keep as calm as possible but it wasn't helping that Edward has been at the piano almost every minute for the last three days playing the song that he and Renesmee wrote together when she was four. I was bringing in a vase of roses, to try and brighten the depressing room, when I slipped into a vision. First, I saw Renesmee talking to Aro with Alec at her side. Then, the scene shifted to Renesmee writhing in pain just after Alec bit her. The scene shifted again and I saw her wake up with red eyes and fully dressed in Volturi uniform. Then, the scene shifted one final time to Alec and Renesmee cuddling and laughing and on a couch that appeared to be in a library, with them both wearing the Volturi rings for mates. When I came out of the vision, I gasped and dropped the vase. Everyone stared at me and I looked at Edward and replayed the vision in my mind for him to see. When I was done, he let out a hiss and ran over to his laptop.

"Edward? Alice, what's wrong?"

"Bella, it's Renesmee. She's with the Volturi. She decided to join them and they changed her. And Alec took her as his mate."

"No! Edward, we have to go get her. Alice, when will they change her?"

"In about 12 hours."

"Then we won't make it in time."

"Why Edward?"

"Because the next flight to Volterra leaves in 14 hours and it's a 12 hour flight."

"Then this is what we'll do." Rosalie wasn't usually the one to come up with a plan, but judging by the look on her face, I could tell that she came up with a good one. "We'll take the flight to Italy and bring her back as a vampire. I don't know about you guys, but I would rather have her back here as a full vampire than not have her here at all."

"Rosalie's right everyone. Let's get ready to go."

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry that the links at the end of the last chapter didn't show up. It's a shame too because the outfit I picked out for her was really pretty. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little crappy (at least I think it is). I just wanted to get one up quick because I feel bad that I haven't updated in about a month.**


	10. Chapter 10

***12 noon the next day, about 12 hrs. until the Cullen's should arrive in Italy***

After he kissed me, Alec and I went up to my room and started talking about our options. After much discussion, I told him that I wanted to join the Volturi and stay here with him. Then we went down to the throne room to tell Aro my decision.

_Flashback:_

_When Alec and I arrived in the throne room, Aro and Sulpicia were the only ones left in there. When Aro turned around and saw us, his face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning._

"_Ah, Renesmee, Alec, what can I do for you?"_

_Alec put his hand on my back to give me some reassurance that everything would be okay. "Aro, I have though about your offer _**(from Chapter 5) **_and I've decided that I would like to join your coven."_

"_Wonderful, I will make arrangements for the induction ceremony immediately! Now Renesmee, may I peak into your thoughts to see what compelled you to make this decision?" When I gave him my hand, I watched his face light up as he saw everything that occurred between Alec and I over the past few days._

"_Well Alec, since this is the case, I'll give you a choice. You can either give her complete immortality now, or wait until after she has been inducted. What do you want to do?"_

_Then, Alec turned to face me. "Renesmee, it's up to you."_

"_I want you to change me now."_

"_Then why don't you both go take care of that now, and the induction ceremony will be ready when you awaken."_

_End Flashback_

***Alec's POV***

When we got back to her room, we started kissing some more to make her relax before the excruciating pain sets in. When she wiggled out from my arms and laid down on the bed, I knew that she was ready for me to bite her.

"Alec, before you do this, I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart and I'm very thankful that you've chosen me to be with."

"Renesmee, I love you too."

"Okay, I'm ready."

I cupped her face in my right hand and pushed her hair away from her neck with my left. As I lowered my lips to her neck, she tensed up and my mind began to wander. I can't believe she loves me and wants to stay here with me, with a liar. The only reason any of this is happening is because Aro talked me into it. Regardless of that, I really _do _love her, but that isn't enough to cover the guilt and shame I feel for deceiving her. In that moment, I realized what I had to do. I couldn't change her, and be with her for the rest of our long lives, without her knowing the truth. Even if she does end up hating me and leaving me, I love her enough to take that chance because she deserves to know the truth. I owe her that much. So, instead of biting her, when my lips reached her neck, I kissed her.

"Renesmee, before I do this, I need you to know the truth about something."

"Okay. Alec, what's wrong?"

"Renesmee, when you first came here, do you remember that Aro asked you to join our coven." When she nodded her head, I continued. "Well, Aro was very upset that you said no, so he told me to convince you to stay here with us."

"How did he tell you to convince me?"

"He wanted me to seduce you."

***Renesmee's POV***

WHAT?!

"Well, did you agree to do it?" Oh God, please say no.

"Yes." At that moment, I felt as if my heart dropped right into my stomach. I can't believe Alec, _my Alec_, would agree to do something like this to me. I thought he loved me.

"Why?"

"For years, I've been living in a rut. After living the same life, doing the same thing, for almost two millenniums, I just became so bored. Life became such a routine that I just didn't care about anything anymore. And then you came along, and things started looking brighter. I want you to know, the second I saw you, I felt and instant attraction to you. When Aro asked me to seduce you, I was reluctant. Even though I barely knew you, I couldn't imagine hurting you like that. But I said yes because I thought that it would give me an excuse to get over my insecurities and begin to get close to you because I did care about you. And now, I _do _love you baby, and I'm so sorry. It was _never_ my intention to hurt you. And I know I don't deserve it, but I hope that you'll consider giving me a second chance."

"Alec, I forgive you."

"What, why? Why aren't you yelling or hitting me? You're supposed to hate me right now."

"Most guys wouldn't confess to something like this. They would just let me go on not knowing until someone else let me know, and then would try to lie their way out of it. I'll admit, I'm hurt, but I'm not mad at you. Because Alec, you were honest with me. And the fact that you told me the truth tells me that you _do_ care about me. I love you and because I love you so much and because you were honest with me, I _am_ going to give you a second chance."

Alec pulled me into a hug, and we just laid there, hugging each other for what seemed like hours. After a while, he pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Renesmee, I know that you wanted me to change you now, but I want us to do something else first."

"What?"

"I want you to become my mate, officially."

"Yes. Most definitely yes." Once again, Alec pulled me into a hug and kissed my tears away.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Aro to set up the mating ceremony too. You stay here and relax okay?"

"Okay." With that, he gave me another kiss and left the room. When he left the room, I laid down on my bed in total bliss because after years of uncertainty, I knew that my life was about to begin.

**Author's Note**

**Just as a warning the next chapter or two might be kind of short or, I might combine them into one chapter. I'm not sure yet, but either way, I promise they'll be good.**


End file.
